Sansei Kawaii!
|image = |game = |difficulty= Hard |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm= 6 |pc= |gc= (Arrows) |lc= |nowc= SanseiKawai |pictos= 183 |perf = Aurelie Serine }} " " ("Sansei Kawaii!") by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with shoulder-length black hair with parted bangs. She has a dark magenta flower accessory resting on the left side of her hair. She also wears a multi-colored button shirt and skirt. The shirt is stripped with navy blue, yellow and pink colors, with a dark magenta bowtie, and steel blue accents. Attached on her yellow skirt are rectangular fabrics with a yellow line on the bottom area, which has colors in pink, navy blue and steel blue. She also wears a pair of yellow knee length heeled boots, with opposing colored accent and ribbon for each boot (navy blue and pink in the left, pink and navy blue in the right). The steel blue parts are covered with shiny sequins. She has a black outline, which is covered by a lime green outline. Background The background is some multicolored diagonal stripes, many bubbles, kaleidoscopic shapes, cut oranges and more. The color of the stripes and patterns changes from yellow and orange, to orange and pink, to blue and cyan. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 6: Raise your right hand up and lift your left foot. Gold Move 4: Make a heart with your hands above the right side of your head. Gold Move 5: Rest your chin above your hands and jump. Sanseikawai gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 6 SanseiKawai gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 6 in-game Sanseikawai gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 SanseiKawai gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Sanseikawai gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 SanseiKawai gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Trivia *This is one of two songs by SKE48 in , with the other being Kiss Datte Hidarikiki. * This song has an avatar that resembles an orange, to represent the background (similar to the jellyfish in EZ DO DANCE and the sushi in Dance de Bakōn!). * The dancer looks similar to P2 from 99 Luftballons and Starships. * The outfit and choreo were based from the official video. * The codename for the song in the files is missing the extra "I'" in "'Kawaii", so it is read as "SanseiKawai". *In a trailer for , a glitch with the coach's glove can be seen where it turns magenta when it's near her chest. However, this was fixed in the game's release, as it is not present in the full game. *The pictograms have dark blue arrows, although the coach's glove is actually light blue. Gallery Game Files Sanseikawai cover generic.png|''Sansei Kawaii!'' ( ) Sanseikawai cover albumcoach.png| album coach Sanseikawai_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Avatar183.png|Orange avatar on In-Game Screenshots Sanseikawai menu.png|''Sansei Kawaii!'' ( ) on the menu Sanseikawai coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Sanseikawai score.png|Scoring screen Sanseikawai gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay Others Sanseikawai glove glitch.png|The glove glitch that appears in a trailer Videos 2013 11 20 on sale 13th.Single 賛成カワイイ！ MV（special edit ver.） Sansei Kawaii! - SKE48 Just Dance Wii U Just Dance Wii U - Sansei Kawaii! (NO HUD) References Site Navigation es:Sansei Kawaii! Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs by SKE48 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Aurélie Sériné